Happy Thanksgiving!
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger prepares a Thanksgiving feast for everyone.


**_A/N This is kind of sort of part of A Match Made In Heaven but not exactly. I changed up something I wrote in the original story in the last chapter. Anyway I hope you like this Thanksgiving tale!_**

* * *

"Perfect." Ginger smiled as she removed the delicious smelling pumpkin pie from the oven. She set it down on the island countertop next to her homemade blueberry pie.

This was the first Thanksgiving she and the Professor were giving in their home. Well not exactly the first. It was the first with the rest of the ex-castaways. When they had gotten rescued from the island, they made a pact to each host a Thanksgiving dinner in their homes that they could all share together. The first was awarded to Mary Ann and Gilligan. And what a feast it was! The turkey was so juicy and delicious! The stuffing was amazing along with the fresh cranberry sauce and the steamed vegetables. Of course the new Mrs. Gilligan had baked her world famous pies. The traditional pumpkin and a nice warm apple pie. And a third one at the request or more like pleading of her husband, coconut crème. It was all so scrumptious. As they all believed it would be. The farm girl really outdid herself. Everyone remarked what a fine meal it.

The second Thanksgiving was hosted by the Howells and believe it or not actually prepared _by_ them! Mrs. Howell insisted she always wanted to cook a Thanksgiving dinner and Mr. Howell agreed it would be nice as they did have three adorable children and he wanted them to have the memory of their mother preparing Thanksgiving dinner.

The meal itself turned out to be incredible. Lovey Howell certainly had talent when it came to cooking a turkey! She wasn't squeamish at all with handling the raw bird. She dug right in and got to work. Stuffing it and placing it in the oven. Basting when needed. Mr. Howell made hearty mashed potatoes from scratch. He peeled them, he mashed them up…they were wonderful. The girls Rachel and Madison begged their adopted parents to let them make the sweet potatoes. Please Please can we can we? They pleaded. Mrs. Howell agreed and supervised the girls. The dish was a big hit with everyone. Teddy wanted to help too! Thurston ever mindful that Teddy was still too young to use a stove, decided to let him pinch the pie crust to the pan. The little boy happily sat on the stool by the island in the kitchen pinching away. Mrs. Howell then allowed him to pour the pumpkin carefully into the pie shell. He did a marvelous job of it. All the castaways thought it was one of the best meals they had had in a long time.

Third up was Skipper and Alice. The Texan was quite a pro at cooking turkeys. She added a touch of Texas flare and it was heavenly. Skipper could not stop complimenting his wife saying she was the best cook in the world. This caused Gilligan to clear his throat and the Skipper having to hastily add that yes Mary Ann was quite good in the kitchen too. The pies were out of this world. Pumpkin of course but Alice could not resist making a sweet potato pie. Her sons begged her to. So she naturally had to "cave" to their pleadings. Skipper's daughter and her husband were over along with their family plus his son and his family. It was quite a holiday to say the least. All those kids running around the big ranch in Texas. It was a real family feeling. Alice's sons of course were there with their kids. Well Chris' children. Toby was still a bachelor but Alice and Mary Ann were determined to find him a wife yet!

Now it was the fourth year and it was Ginger's turn at Thanksgiving. She insisted upon doing it all herself. She wanted to make everything from scratch. Everything. Including the pie shells and crust. She rolled out the dough herself. Prepared the fresh blueberries and even learned how to make pie filling from real pumpkin! The Professor was proud of his wife. He knew she could pull it off. Despite what anyone may think he always believed Ginger to be a superior cook. He loved her cooking and never failed to compliment her on whatever she cooked or baked. Ginger always appreciated it.

Right now she was busy hurrying the other oven to check on the star of the show. Browning just nicely. She closed the door and turned to the stove stirring the vegetables in the pot.

Her husband and the other men were in a separate room watching the football game. Her and Professor's son Alex was also with them. Ginger warned them to watch their language around the two year old boy. The each promised they would. Gilligan's son Jonas was also with them delighting in the game and clapping when whichever team scored at touchdown. Teddy who was now 10 years old loved watching the sporting event and asked Mr. Howell if they could go to a game sometime. The women were gathered in the living room watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Amber and Sabrina loved the giant balloons and their favorite of course was when Santa arrived at the end. Mary Ann was holding her one year old daughter Ashley in her lap. Mrs. Howell was explaining to her adopted daughters about the tradition of the parade and how maybe next year she could take them to see it in person. Rachel and Madison both thought it was a splendid idea.

While the farm girl enjoyed spending time with her daughter and Mrs. Howell she could not help worry about Ginger having to do all the work in the kitchen. She had offered to help but the redhead refused saying she wanted to do it herself. Mary Ann asked if she could at least help chop up things but again the movie star said no. She was going to do it all herself. She was determined to. More than once Gilligan had to stop Mary Ann from going in the kitchen. Ginger said she could do it, she could do it. Stop worrying.

Ginger set the spoon aside and went to put the biscuits in the oven. She had made them from scratch too. She had been a little nervous about making them but it was easier than she thought and had little trouble. This was going to be a terrific meal!

The door to the kitchen opened and she was about to scold Mary Ann for offering help again when she saw it was not the farm girl at all but her loving husband. A smile went to her face. "Hi darling." She said. "Everything's coming along great. Turkey will be ready in about a half hour."

"You are doing a great job my love." He said pulling her into his arms. "I love you."

Ginger wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too darling. I just hope everyone loves this dinner. I worked so hard…"

"I know you did and everyone will love it." He pulled away for a minute. "Everyone is going to talk about what an amazing job you did. I bet you will have to keep Gilligan from eating the entire pumpkin pie."

Ginger giggled. "That boy does love his pie." She said recalling how the sailor almost did eat the entire sweet potato pie that Alice had baked. Luckily the Texan anticipated that as she had two sons who loved to gorge on her pies. She baked an extra one knowing it was possible this would occur.

Ginger gazed at her husband and moved closer to him. "Darling aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?" He asked puzzled.

"You are supposed to kiss the cook." She said gesturing to her apron that had that saying.

Roy sighed shaking his head. He wished Mary Ann never bought them that apron. Only Ginger would take it literally. That's why he refused to wear it when he cooked because he was certain Ginger would take advantage of it. She had a way of twisting things that way. "My love just because the apron…"

"Darling…" She said cutting him off before he could go on into his explanation about how it doesn't mean you have to actually kiss the cook. "Kiss me."

Knowing that he shouldn't bother trying to fight her because he was not going to win no matter what, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Ginger wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss causing him to tumble down backwards onto the island. Much like he was when she kissed him for the movie. Ginger then let go and smiled. As usual the man was rendered speechless and slowly walked out of the kitchen.

A half hour later, Ginger took the turkey out of the oven and they were ready to eat. The food was brought out to the large dinning room and set down on the table. Everyone went on about how delicious it looked. Gilligan said he could not wait to taste it. The Professor took his place at the head of the table and they all folded their hands for grace. "Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for this bountiful feast you have placed before us. We thank you for the opportunity to spend this holiday together. We are blessed that we were able to become a family on that island and are grateful that you allowed us to be one. I am personally thankful for you bringing me my beautiful wife Ginger and for our three children. They are the most special things in my life. I thank you for that. I thank you for all us being there. In your son Jesus' name, Amen."

"Amen." They all said.

Ginger smiled and said a silent prayer to God thanking him for her darling Roy and her children. The Professor then stood up and began carving the giant bird. Putting some on each plate. Everyone passed around the mashed potatoes and gravy and other dishes. Finally they all settled in and began to partake in the meal.

The Professor took a bite of turkey and remarked it was remarkable. "My love you really did an excellent job. This is quite good."

Gilligan nodded. "It sure is. Wow Ginger this is really delicious."

"I'll say." Skipper chimed in. "Great job there Ginger."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Especially Mary Ann. "Terrific job with the stuffing. I love it. This is better than mine….No I mean it Ginger this stuffing is incredible."

Ginger lightly clapped her hands happy that her meal was a success. All agreed it was just divine. The children sat at their table happily munching away. Teddy especially loved the homemade biscuits. Rachel raved about the cranberry sauce as did her sister. It was then time for pie and as the Professor predicted, they had to keep Gilligan from devouring the entire thing.

Later all was cleaned up and they adjourned to the living room to relax and allow their food to settle. All had full stomachs and were happy and content. The Professor took his wife aside in the kitchen after the dishes had been put away. "I love you." He said to her holding her in his arms. "You did a great job today. Everyone was outstanding."

"Thank you darling." She smiled. "I was so nervous…I wanted everything to be perfect."

"It was." He assured. "And I meant what I said earlier. I am forever grateful you were brought to me. I love you and I love our children. I especially love you for giving me them. You are everything I could have ever asked for."

"Darling you are everything I could have ever asked for." She said holding him tightly. "I love you so much And I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

Ginger smiled at him. "I'm pregnant."

The Professor stood there speechless. His eyes drifted down to his wife's midsection and then up to her lovely green eyes. "You're….pregnant?"

"Yes darling. Happy Thanksgiving!" With that she pressed her lips to his and they held each other in a loving embrace.

The End!


End file.
